


Alpha Challenge

by BridgetMcKennitt



Category: Chronicles of Riddick Series
Genre: Character of Color, Community: ij porn_battle, F/M, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-16
Updated: 2009-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-03 03:40:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetMcKennitt/pseuds/BridgetMcKennitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Chronicles of Riddick, Riddick/Dame Vaako, anal sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alpha Challenge

Riddick woke up with his arms and legs tied to the bed and he cursed. He knew he shouldn't have given either Vaako the code to his room. It didn't matter that he slept with them, either of them, on a regular basis. They were both Necromongers and as a rule, untrustworthy.

"Good to see you're awake. I have something special in mind for you today." Dame Vaako's voice washed over him and he jerked his head to the side to see her standing next to the bed, naked and beautiful as always.

"Where's your husband?"

She smiled. "He's busy training the new converts. This is just between us."

He growled low in his throat and tested the cords. They held firm, not giving an inch. He wouldn't be breaking out of them any time soon. "Lady..."

Dame Vaako gestured dismissively before heading to her lockbox across the room. "You'll like this." She knelt down and opened her lockbox before pulling something, he couldn't quite see what, out. "I've been saving this surprise for awhile." She turned around and gave Riddick an unsympathetic look. "Relax, Lord Marshal. You might even like this."

"Somehow, I doubt it." He watched Dame Vaako strap on some sort of device around her waist. Something that looked liked... "_What_ is that?"

Dame Vaako chuckled as she moved closer to the bed. "This? This is what I'm going to use to fuck you. I hope you don't mind, but I had Vaako's help in shaping it."

"I am going to snap your neck if you get anywhere near me with that thing," Riddick said, snarling out the words.

"No, you're not." She crawled onto the bed until she knelt between Riddick's legs. "Nor will your belly aching stop this from happening. I am going to fuck you and that's that."

Riddick tried once more to break the cords tied around his wrists and ankles, to no avail. That was when he noticed the squelchy feeling between his legs, specifically in his ass. His gaze met Dame Vaako's as he raised an eyebrow. "I'm changing the code on my room after this. It's one thing to tie me up, it's another to stick your fingers inside me while I'm unconscious!"

She shrugged as she began coating her device with lubricant, more than likely the same one she used to lube _him_ up. "I could fuck you raw, but you're not that into pain like we are. Ready?"

Riddick bared his teeth as he grinned. "Do your worst, Lady, and when you're done, I'm going to fuck you into the mattress."

"You say that like I don't want it." Dame Vaako licked her lips and gripped the base of the device as she nudged it against Riddick's hole. "Think of it as a challenge, Lord Marshal. If you can fuck me harder than I'm about to fuck you, I'll let you do whatever your heart desires to Vaako."

Riddick bared his teeth again, an idea forming in his mind. "All right, Lady. I'll take you up on that challenge."

Dame Vaako laughed and thrust forward.


End file.
